Silent Guardian
by D. Wander
Summary: Oneshot A certain someone reflects on the theif who stole his heart, but he can't steal her's. For she has another. Kind of a bad summary. Please Review!


Joy me second Sonic story!!  
  
Link: You do know that your other readers are going to kill you for writing this and not updating....right?  
  
Uuuuuhhhhhhhhh..................  
  
Link: Should I take that as a 'no'?  
  
Shush and no one will know!  
  
Link: I think it's a little too late for that.  
  
(Gulp) I'm in trouble. Hey Linkie! Why don't you do the disclaimer while I run for the hills!  
  
Link: But I-  
  
(Runs off leaving a cloud of dust)  
  
Link: o__O okay.....she doesn't own Sonic, or anything, all is own by Nintendo and/or Sega and/or Sonic Team.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Silent Guardian  
  
Espio's P.O.V.  
  
A thin sigh escapes my lips. Currently I'm gazing out at a sunset atop of the skyscraper smack dab in the middle of Mobuis. The same place where we met Team Dark. The same place where I met her. Maybe I should start at the beginning. Four months ago, we, the Chaotix Team, received a package. Charmy raced inside our apartment holding a plain brown paper package which held a walkie-talkie. He crashed into Vector sending the package in the air. A few moments later we had ourselves a job. Our mysterious client had to test our skills first. We had to collect ten sea crabs, and then we had to rescue a Chao inside a sea place. While we were there we finally met Dr. Eggman, who was holding our client. We fought him in his Egg Hawk, but the Doctor got away. Once our client was pleased he ordered us to rid the city of Dr. Eggman's robots who held the city. When we were inside the Power Plant we were to destroy three gold turtles who had the ability to control the Power Plant.  
  
As we scanned the city for any more robots I felt the presence of others. My Ninja training had honed my skills far beyond others.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
I quickly held up a hand to my friends, a silent warning.  
  
"What's up Espio?" the huge crocodile asked.  
  
"And you are...?" I spun around to face our enemies. And my eyes fell upon the most gorgeous creature on Earth.  
  
"Just whaddaya you think you're doing here!?" she asked.  
  
"Who's this broad?" Vector whispered to us.  
  
I was able to recover myself and answered him, "Our client's adversary perhaps."  
  
"You mean the Bad Guys?" Charmy floated in front of us.  
  
"You guys don't fool me. I know what you're after. Better stay out of my way!!" she accused us.  
  
~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
We found out their names later. Shadow the Hedgehog, E-123 Omega, and Rouge the Bat. Rouge, the woman who haunts my every thought. But I have no chance. I saw the way Knuckles and her looked at each other. Well, here, let me continue. After encountering them we left towards the life- size casino where we tested our luck. We also met Dr. Eggman again on a giant roulette. But he escaped us again. We were lead towards Eggman's base were we defeated his Egg Albatross. The Eggman turned out to be a fake. After that we traveled through a rain forest inhabited by giant frogs, and such. We met Team Rose and fought, of course it was all a misunderstanding. This led us to take a detour through a Haunted Mansion. And there we found Eggman. We fought, he escaped, and we followed. Finally we managed to arrive at Eggman's fleet. There we found our client who was none other than Dr. Eggman himself.  
  
It turned out that his creation, Metal Sonic, locked him up inside of his cell for trying to take over the world. Metal Sonic transformed into a horrible monster. While Team Rose, Team Dark, and us, Team Chaotix, served as a diversion Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails used the seven Chaos Emeralds and Sonic went Super Sonic. The robot took to the air and Sonic followed, leaving the rest of us on the ground, with nothing to do but hope. Minutes later Metal Sonic came crashing down into Earth followed shortly by Team Sonic.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's no use....but why can't I defeat you?" Metal Sonic asked as he backed away from the light and transformed into his original form.  
  
"Because we're...Sonic Heroes!" the blue hedgehog claimed.  
  
"Sonic!!"  
  
"Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know. I'll be waiting." With that he dashed off.  
  
"Sonic wait up!" Tails yelled and raced to catch up.  
  
Amy ran after Sonic, turning back to wave at Cream and Big, "Sorry to leave you like this, but I can't let my Sonic get away!"  
  
"Good luck Amy." Cream waved back and her Chaos' waved too. "Chao, chao!"  
  
"Bye-bye!" Big shouts.  
  
"Sonic sure has his hands full." Knuckles proclaims.  
  
"I guess I'm outta here too." Rouge smiles at him, "I'll just go and hunt for someone else's treasure."  
  
"She never gives up does she?" The echidna laughs. "Oh no you don't. Wait!"  
  
~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Those two have something between them, something that must have happened earlier. An event that brought them closer, and that's why I'll never be with her. I want her to be happy, so I should let her be with-  
  
"Hey Espio!" a feminine voice calls out.  
  
Oh God, it's her. I tilt my head just slightly and see her in all of her radiance. The red sun glosses over her white fur creating the prospect of her body on fire. She's dressed in black tight pants, with a heart shaped, strapless and sleeveless shirt. She wears white and pink boots with matching elbow gloves. "I didn't except to find you here." She flashes a grin. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Thinking." I turn my head away, "what about you?"  
  
She comes over and sits down next to me, letting her feet dangle over the edge. "Oh, I'm just meeting..." she smiles, "my boyfriend."  
  
She'll never know how much that stings my heart, and it will forever. "Knuckles?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiles all the wider, showing her plural teeth. "So, how's the business been?"  
  
"Not well," I refuse to meet her dazzling blue eyes. "We hadn't had any offerings for a while, and the rent is due in a few days."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"We'll pull through," and I met her eyes this time. "We always do."  
  
"That's right," she smirked and gazed out at the sunset. We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I kept my golden eyes straight forward. Although I've been trained to mask my emotions on my face and tone, eyes are the one thing that will betray your feelings and thoughts.  
  
"I should go," I spoke to her.  
  
"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "Alright, tell the others 'hi' for me okay?"  
  
"Sure." As soon as she turns her head I become invisible. I'm now grateful for all of my Ninja training. A thin breeze picks up as green young leaves encircle my body. I slowly back towards the other side of the skyscraper, and waited. I sat down and watched her, just watching, burning her image into my mind. It was a while later when Knuckles showed up, gliding slowly across the air. When he landed Rouge jumped, ran into his out stretched arms, and slapped him.  
  
"What was that for?" Knuckles spoke rubbing the spot where her hand had landed.  
  
"For being late." Rouge placed her hands on her hips. They stared at each other, before they broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no it's my fault." Knuckles grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Alright." With that the two treasure hunters left.  
  
I stared at them as they glided out of sight. She'll never know how much I love her. But I want whatever makes her happy. If Knuckles makes her happy, then so be it. But when you're alone, when no one else is around...I'll be there. I'll protect you. I'll be there for you. Your friend. Your secret lover. Your silent guardian...forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Link: So uh...yeah. Not sure what to say since she's gone into the hills, hopefully to update the rest of her stories....So, review. 


End file.
